Ryujin Chronicles: Adventures on Azaroth
by Kamikaze no Ryujin
Summary: Summary: Naruto defeats the Juubi and Madara, but at the cost of his world. Now an immortal dragon and the new Juubi, Naruto finds himself traveling between worlds with nine of him former comrades in the form of new biju. The world of Azaroth will shake at its very foundations. (Narutoxharem)


Ryujin Chronicles: Adventures on Azaroth

Summary: Naruto defeats the Juubi and Madara, but at the cost of his world. Now an immortal dragon and the new Juubi, Naruto finds himself traveling between worlds with nine of him former comrades in the form of new biju. The world of Azaroth will shake at its very foundations. (Narutoxharem)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Naruto, Warcraft, or any other series that may show up I this fan fiction. If I did, I'd still be here, but I'd be much richer.

AN: This is my first fan fiction, so constructive criticism and reader input is appreciated, but flames and insults will be laughed at.

Yo-normal speaking

_Yo- Japanese_

_Yo- jutsu or spells_

**Yo- demon, dragon, summon, etc. **

Anything in () that isn't AN is thought

Chapter 1: Arrival

"Why does this shit always happen to me?" A black cloaked figure asked himself under his breath. He had appeared in this current realm amidst a battle between two strange races. One was a race of large green humanoids. They had a pair of short tusk like teeth jutting from their lower lips; they stood a full head taller than a man and were twice as broad. Most had heavy armor in the form of thick steel gauntlet, greaves and pauldrons, leaving their chests bare, while those without armor wore cloth robes. They were armed with wicked looking heavy weaponry in the form of axes, spears, and maces.

The second group was made up of tall indigo skinned humanoid creatures. They stood as tall as their green skinned foes and the males were just as broad, though the females, despite their height, were more in human proportions. They had a set of horns and for tendrils of flesh on their heads and their legs were like that of a horse or deer in shape, with hooves for feet. Many wore what looked like heavily ornamented steel plate armor, with gems, gold, and silver in many designs. Though like the green skins there were those in cloth robes, though theirs were of much finer materials. They're weapons, like their armor were heavily ornamented and consisted of mauls, swords, and staves.

The black figure, which was undistinguishable as he was covered completely by his cloak and wore a white porcelain mask, had appeared in a flash of light at what was the end of the battle. As he looked across the field he saw all but one of the horned warriors lying dead. They had obviously been ambushed by an overwhelming force, and while they had fought valiantly based on the number of dead green skins, they had fallen. The last member of their party was on the ground, a bloody gash in the side of her robes. She was surrounded by green skins, her weapon nowhere near, though the figure doubted she could fight, even with it, after as much blood loss as a wound like hers would cause. As he watched he heard something that made his blood boil

"The hell they will", clenching his hand subconsciously. "Here I come, you bastards."

(Meanwhile, with the Draenai)

"Orc scum", the draenai woman spat out through gritted teeth. Mitra, a priestess, was a member of a draenai delegation sent to bring a message from the Draenai leader, Prophet Velen, to Tyrande Wisperwind, leader of the night elves. As she and her party were moving through the southernmost edge of Ashenvale forest they were ambushed by a large band of orcs, from their insignias members of the burning blade, and while her brothers and sisters fought with all their might, they were overrun and slaughtered. Only she remained, and now the orcs had surrounded her. She expected death, but what they had in store for her was much worse.

"Looks like you're the only one left, little Draenai filth. Though in a minute you will join your fellows in death", one of the burning blade warriors taunted. He hefted his blade above his head to strike her down, but as he went t strike, one of his brothers stopped him.

"Hold brother", He said while holding his fellow's arm. "Filth or not, she is quite a cute little bitch. Maybe we could have a little _fun_ with her before we end her." He looked around at his fellow orcs, seeing lustful smirks spread across their faces as the thought of using the attractive female.

A horrified look came across Mitra's face as she heard these words leave the orc's mouth, the fear in her heart only increasing as the lustful looks came upon the faces of her captors. As one they turned towards her, the one that spoke reaching for her, obviously to be the first to have her. She tried to crawl backwards from them but was grabbed by her arms by two for them. The leader of the group reached forward and with a swift motion tore her robes from her, exposing her large, firm brests to them. She closed her eyes as the hand approached and prayed for aid, for anyone to save her from what was to come. After what seemed like an eternity she felt something, but it wasn't the feeling of a hand Roughly grabbing her chest, it was an embrace and a rush of wind.

"Are you ok?" She opened her eyes to look at the owner of the voice that spoke. She could tell from the voice it was a man, but his clothing hid all else from her. "Are you ok, ma'am?" He asked again.

"Y-y-y-yes," she managed, regaining her voice. She was happy to has been saved, but was weary of the stranger that held her in his arms. "Who are y-"she was interrupted by her savior laying her down and standing up.

"I'll explain after I deal with the trash." The stranger reached up and removed his cloak allowing her to see him in greater detail. He stood six feet tall. His hair was sunny blonde and was spikey and wild looking. His clothing consisted of black trousers, black boots, and black long sleeved shirt. Over this he wore a black metal cuirass, as well as bracers and greaves. "Here," he said, handing her his cloak, "cover yourself. This will only take a minute."

The orcs look angrily at the stranger that had stolen their fun from them. Anger clouding there minds the leader let loose a roar.

"FOR THE BURNING BLADE! TEAR HIS HEAD FROM HIS BODY FOR INTERUPTING OUR FUN!" With furious battle cries he and his warriors charged the masked man with intent to tear him apart.

The figure sighed, shaking his head at the incoming foes. "Fuckng _bakas." _He growled. A black katana formed out of nothing in his hand_._ "Not even worth my time. But after what you tried to do, there is no way I'm gonna let you live. Now die you fucking _TEMES! __Kokuryu shokyaku__.(1)" _ With these words he swung the blade at the approaching warriors.

Mitra looked on in amazement and horror at what had just happened. The masked stranger had spoken in a language she didn't know and had swung his blade at the orcs. In the instant his blade reached the end of its arc a massive wave of black flames engulfed the field reducing everything in its way, rocks, trees, and the orcs themselves to ash. The devastation was awe inspiring. Never before had she seen something like this. She watched the masked man turn towards her and begin to walk back to her.

"H-h-how did you do that? W-what was it? Who are you?" She asked as he came close.

"I'll answer all of your questions, but first let me help your wound." Wound? That's right, she thought, she was wounded. The adrenaline and fear from her assault and the destruction she had witnessed had dulled the pain. Now though, the pain of the wound and the blood loss caught up to her and blackness encroached on her vision. He caught her as she fell back and the last thing she saw before passing out was his white mask.

AN: and there it is. The first chap. I hope it's good. Please review and tell me how it is. Also the other nine biju will show up in this fic. Only kirabi is definite and any girls go in the harem.

(1)_ Kokuryu shokyaku- _black dragon incineration


End file.
